Payback Returns
by EVAN AAML
Summary: Sequel to 'Payback' Payback returns, and this time, he is after everyone...will anyone survive? AAML and DAML
1. Chapter 1

OK, I know that it was only a day or so since I put up a story, but a fellow author wished for me to put up a new story before Friday, which is her birthday. Happy Birthday TwinkieTUTUS!

-EVAN AAML

''As our heroes are preparing for their next adventure, they wonder if their adventure will come sooner than they think''.

''Alright! Are we ready to head off?'', Ash asked his friends, eager to get going. ''I'm set'', Brock answered. ''Me too!'', May replied. However, two more of Ash's friends weren't ready. ''Wait! I'm pooped'', Max said exhausted. ''Yeah, and Togepi needs to eat more'', Misty said. Ash is a Pokemon trainer traveling around the world, collecting Pokemon and earning badges. During his trip in Johto, his third region of traveling, he fell in love with his traveling partner and best friend Misty. They then became boyfriend and girlfriend after one of their greatist adventures. After their journey in Johto, Ash, brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi headed for Hoenn where they met their new friends May and Max, both siblings. The gang was now crossing a desert to reach their next destination.

''Aw come on, I've got to get my next badge!'', Ash complained. ''And my Pokemon Contest is coming up!'', May argued. During this, Max pulled out his Pokenav and looked at it. ''It says here that the next town is holding a Pokemon Contest, but it's not for three days, and the next gym isn't even close to here'', Max said. Ash and May then relaxed after they realized that their was no point in arguing. May sat on a rock acroos from her brother while Ash sat next to Misty, who was feeding Togepi. ''How's our baby?, ( since they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they called Togepi their baby )'', Ash asked putting an arm around Misty's neck.

''She's fine, almost done'', Misty said still feeding Togepi. Soon after, Togepi finished her food. ''There, all done'', Misty said. Everyone then stood up. ''Alright, let's go!'', Ash said. Pikachu jumped on his head and they started walking. May and Max were in the middle while Brock was right behind them. Ash and Misty were in the front, holding hands. ''Jeez, do you two always have to do that!?'', Max asked disgusted. ''Oh be quiet! The're cute together!'', May said. ''Yep, I remember when they first said they love each other'', Brock said. May and max looked curious. ''Really, what was it like?'', May asked. ''Well, I was flirting with a nurse at the time...'', Brock said. May and Max sweatdropped. Suddenly, everyone heard laughter. They looked up and saw three characters in a hot air baloon.

''Guess who!'', The three characters said. ''Team Rocket!'', everyone yelled. ''Good, you got it on the first try'', James said. ''For that, you get a prize'', Jessie continued. Meowth then jumped on the side of the basket, holding a bazooka. ''Here you go!'', Meowth yelled. He then aimed the bazooka towards Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi, but then stopped. ''Ah look, der holding hands!'', Meowth notted. Both Jessie and James looked at them and smiled. ''Well isn't that cute!'', Jessie said. ''And to think, we wouldn't be able to see this if we hadn't helped them so long ago! Oh how time flies!'', James said. Ash and Misty looked at each other and blushed, letting go of each other's hands in the process. Ash put his hand behind his head while Misty pretended to cough. May and Max looked at Brock in a confused way.

''Uh Brock...?'', Max started. ''Did they really help them get together?'', May asked. ''Not exactly...they didn't help them get together, but they did help save Ash's life at that point, so they helped them have a chance to tell each other'', Brock explained. May and Max looked stunned. ''What!?'', Max yelled. ''They saved Ash's LIFE!? What happened!?'', May asked. ''Ask them, they know more about it than me'', Brock said pointing to Ash and Misty. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was still talking about Ash and Misty.

''Anyway, back to the point!'', Meowth said taking the bazooka back out. However, when he pointed it towards Ash, he notticed that Pikachu was missing. ''Hey, where's Pikachu!?'', Meowth asked. Team Rocket then thought of what a possible answer to that was. So they shakily turned around and saw Pikachu in the hot air baloon and paniced. ''Now Pikachu, Thundershock!'', Ash yelled. Pikachu's cheeks then began to spark. ''PIIIKAAACHUUU!'', Pikachu yelled. He then fired his Thundershock attack. The hot air baloon, unable to withstaind it, exploded from the attack. As it did, Pikachu jumped out. ''Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'', Team Rocket yelled before disappearing in the sky. Ash then caught the falling Pikachu. ''There, that'll show em'', Ash said. ''Pikachu!'', Pikachu replied. Little did everyone know that up on the rocky cliff, someone was watching them. ''So it seems the hero is here huh? Well then, It seems a little family reunion is in order. And he also brought along his two friends, the boy and girl, they'll have to be taken out as well. I'll also have to take out those pathetic excuses for Team Rocket members for my plan to work. ''Oh, and what's this? Two more kids? Oh well, more casualties of war. And what do you know, the hero and girl are a couple now, this will be fun!'', the figure said. The figure then started to laugh evily as Ash and the gang left for the next town.

After a bit of walking, Ash and the gang finally reached the next town. ''Well, there's Ranola Town!'', Brock said. ''Alright, it's almost time for my next ribbon!'', May said excited and eager. Everyone supported her while they entered the town. Once in the town, Ash notticed a boy selling papers on the street corner. he purchased one and ran to the others. ''Hey Ash, what's that?'', Misty asked. ''It's the paper, I wanted to see what's going on'', Ash said. He then looked at the front page. After he did, he gasped and held the paper angrily in his hands. ''Ash?'', Misty said worried. ''What's wrong?'', Brock asked. Ash tried his best to answer. ''It's him...Payback...he's back!'', Ash said. Misty and Brock gasped in fear. ''It says he's been seen all over Hoenn, especially around this area!'', Ash said. May and Max looked confused.

''So who's Payback?'', May asked. ''Remember when I mentioned how Team Rocket helped save Ash's life once?'', Brock asked. May and Max nodded. ''Well Payback was the one who put Ash in that sistuation to begin with'', Brock said. May and Max gasped. ''Payback was a former Team Rocket member, and if you stop him on whatever he is doing, like Ash did once, he will pay you back...with you or your friend's life'', Misty said. Max gulped at this, understainding. ''Does this mean...he'll come after me too?'', Max asked Ash scared. He didn't answer, he didn't have to, the look on his face told Max. He then gulped again.

''Listen, odds are he's still after us, which means that me, Misty, Brock, and possibly even Team Rocket are on his hit list. We all did something that he didn't like. Unfortunately, because your here, he'll come after you too'', Ash said to May and Max. May and Max looked scared. ''Listen, we must act normal, we can't get anymore people involved. We can't tell the police either, they can't help. 8 people are already in danger, ( Meowth counts ), as sad as that is, we must keep it at 8'', Ash explained. Everyone nodded. OK, let's head for a hotel to stay at'', Ash said. They then all headed for the closest hotel, trying their best to forget about Payback. When they got to a hotel, they lookeda round. Suddenly, May notticed a familiar looking boy her age. ''Drew!?'', May asked. They boy then turned around, revealing his identity.

''Ah May, here for the contest I suppose'', Drew said. May nodded. ''Well then, best of luck, you'll need it since I'm in it too'', he continued. He then handed May a rose. She took it, and smiled, as did Drew, in his cocky little way. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a man pretending to read the paper. he looked at them and then put his back in the paper, smiling evily as he did so. No one notticed this look from him though.

After awhile, Ash and the gang made it to their hotel room. Brock was feeding Pikachu and Togepi, May was reading a magazine in a chair beside the door, and Max was watching t.v. Meanwhile, Misty notticed Ash sitting nex to the window, thinking. ''You OK?'', Misty asked Ash sincerely. Ash looked at her and smiled. ''Yes Misty, I'm fine'', Ash said. Misty sat next to him so that they were facing each other. ''Your thinking about Payback aren't you'', Misty said. ''Yeah, I'm worried for everyone...for you...do you remember what he did to you last time?'', Ash asked. Misty put her head down. ''Yes, it scared me, but right now, I'm more worried about...'', Misty said. She then raised her head to face Ash. ''...You...'', she continued. A few tears then cascadded down her cheeks. Ash whipped the tears away and moved a few strains of hair out of her face. ''Don't be...'', Ash said quietly. Ash and Misty then drew closer to each other. They closed their eyes and met in a passionete kiss. They then put their arms around each other as the kiss became more passionete. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ash and Misty immediatly stopped their kiss as May wearily walked up to the door.

''Who is it?'', May asked. ''It's me, Drew'', the voice said. Everyone sighed as May opened the door to reviel Drew. May then cautiously looked out the door for anyone else. She then notticed a maid coming down the hallway. She quickly pulled Drew in and shut the door, locking it afterwards. ''What's going on?'', Drew asked suspiciously. May looked at everyone for help. Ash nodded to her, which she replied to. ''Well, first of all, why are you here?'', May asked. ''I came here to see if you wanted to practice with me for the Pokemon Contest'', Drew said. ''Oh, well I wish I could... but...well'', May said. She then motioned Drew to get closer to her so that she could whisper. He did so. ''Listen, did you read the paper at all today?'', May asked. Drew nodded. ''Did you read a part about someone named Payback?'', she continued. Once again Drew nodded. ''Well...Payback might be after us'', she finished. Drew looked sceptacle.

''Oh come on, your telling me that Payback is after you!?'', I read that he only attacks the ones who stop him'', Drew said. ''I know, Ash did once'', May said. Drew's face fell in worry. ''Oh...wow...alright then, I'll help protect you all'', Drew said. Before anyone could argue back, the windows suddenly burst open and smoke entered the room. ''It's Payback!'', Ash yelled. Everyone then heard sinister laughing, but this laughter was different, it sounded like their was three of them. ''We're back!'', the voices said. The smoke then cleared to reveil team Rocket. Everyone in the room sighed. ''Hey! You should fear us!'', Jessie said. ''Yeah, we's didn't go through all da trouble of climbing this building without being feared of!'', Meowth protested. ''You have to leave now! Payback is after us, and I'm sure he's after you too!'', Ash yelled. ''Hmm, Payback...isn't he the guy you said shot you after we brought you to the hospital back in Johto?'', James asked. ''That is correct!'', a voice yelled. Everyone looked around to see where the voice came from. Suddenly, someone pushed Team Rocket into the room. They fell on top of a small table. Suddenly, a figure in black appeared where Team Rocket was. ''Hello again...my friends'', the figure said. Everyone looked at him and gasped. ''IT'S PAYBACK!'', everyone yelled.

''Ah, you remember me, I'm flattered'', Payback said. He then walked jumped off of the window ledge and into the room, in front of Ash and Misty. ''Ah, Ash my boy, how are you? The last time I saw you, you were bleeding to death in that old factory'', Payback said. ''I see you finally got together with Misty, and me without any presents'', he continued. Ash gave him a scowl. He then walked in front of Misty. After he did, he took her hand and kissed it. ''Misty, my dear, I hope you can forgive me for what I did to you the last time we met'', Payback said. Misty, in anger, pulled her hand away from Payback and slapped him in the face, but he seemed unfazed.

''You kidnapped me, tied me to a chair, and almost killed me and Ash!'', Misty said angrily. ''Your a monster!'', she continued. Payback simply stepped back and felt where she slapt him. ''Yeah, I get that alot. My what a slap. Normally any girl who would slap me would be called on dead, but not you...oh no, your special'', Payback said. He then stepped back to the window ledge. ''Now then, back to business. I still owe most of you a kill, let's see...Ash, you know what's going to happen to you, Misty, same to you, Brock, good luck surviving, and you three...I'm sure the boss won't miss you. Now that leaves you two. Hm, May and Max...what to do with you? I'm sure a gunshot to the head will answer that question!'', Payback said. Max became scared as May held him for comfort. Payback then looked behind May and notticed Drew. ''What's this, an extra person? Answer me this, are you friends with everyone here?'', Payback asked.

''No, he's...'', May said, but she was cut off. ''Yeah, I am, what are you going to do about it?'', Drew asked in a threat. ''Pity, you should have left when you had the chance...your dead too. Now then, qawinsidently, ( I know I spelled that wrong, please tell me how ), there's another abandoned factory here in Ranola Town, and ya know what?'', Payback asked. Everyone was silent. ''The last factory was abandoned because it was old, but oh, not this one. This one was abandoned due to construction failure on a dangerous site, I'm sure we'll have fun there'', Payback said. He then started laughing.

''And what if we refuse to go?'', Ash asked. Payback looked at them with a smile on his face. ''Well then, I'll just have to kidnap one of you!'', Payback said. Ash immediatly put an arm in front of Misty while Brock and Drew covered May and Max. ''Heh, I was just kidding, a kidnapping wouldn't work with all of you. So how about this, I took the liberty of putting a bomb inside this hotel, if you don't go, I'll set it off, killing everyone inside, including you all!'', he said. Everyone looked scared. ''Now then, the abandoned factory, at midnight. Oh, and cheer up, it's only your last day alive, you should make it a good one'', Payback said. He then laughed evily and loudly as he jumped out of the window and out of sight. For awhile, no one moved or talked, but Ash finally stood up, closed the window, and then looked back at everyone.

''Guys...we're in trouble...we need a plan'', Ash said. Misty, Brock, Drew, and the Pokemon nodded. Team Rocket was shocked, but joined them. May and Max however, were still scared. max was on the floor, crying in fear. ''This can't be happening...it can't be...'', May said. Drew walked up to her. ''May! Please, snap out of it!'', Drew said. May suddenly looked up at Drew. ''Thanks...but why did you do it?'', May asked. ''Do what?'', Drew asked. ''Tell him you were a friend...you could have left...you could have survived'', May replied. ''Well, Payback threatened everyone in here, I can't let him get away with that...and besides, what fun would a contest be...without you?'', Drew answered. May became encouraged and nodded. She then persuaded Max to walk over to where everyone was. Everyone then thought of a plan. After a half an hour, everyone had the plan memorized.

''OK, so, do we know what to do?'', Ash asked. Everyone nodded. ''Good, now then, Pikachu, Togepi, sorry, but you have to go to Prof. Oak's lab, it's too dangerous'', Ash said. Pikachu and Togepi looked disappointed. ''Listen, I don't want you to get hurt, and besides, their's a chance Payback could go there to get our Pokemon, you need to protect them'', Ash continued. They both nodded. Ash and Misty said their final goodbyes before depositing them through the P.C that was in the room, ( sorry, I would have had them in the story, but I know I would have forgot about them, so I put them out of the way, they'll be back at the end ). ''Alright then, we all know what to do, and we know our chances of survival, but we've got to do it'', Ash said. Everyone nodded. Ash then looked at clock, it read 11:50. ''Time to go'', Ash said. So everyone sat up, left the hotel, and prepared to leave. Team Rocket set up their hot-air baloon, while Drew released his Flygon for him and May. They then headed off to the factory...and a fight for their lives.

Sorry it took so long to update, their has been a series of thunderstorms here in New York, so I couldn't update. And I would like to say that although I would like to get this done by Friday for the birthday author, I might not be able to due to the thunderstorms, so I apologize ahead of time. If you do not see an update, this is why. And how many of you saw the Pokemon Ranger movie on Cartoon Network? The one with the ''Temple of the sea''. It was pretty good, and surprisingly long for a Pokemon movie, but it was a bit to advanceshipping for me.

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is my next chapter, hopefully I plan on being done by friday, but I don't know if I can.

-EVAN AAML

It took awhile to reach the factory, but when they landed, it was 11:59. ''Alright, let's hurry up and get in'', Ash said. So Drew returned his Flygon and they entered the factory. When everyone was inside, Drew looked at his wristwatch. ''It's midnight'', Drew said. Suddenly, the doors behind them closed. James and Brock ran to try to open them, but to no avail. ''It's no good, we're locked in'', Brock said. ''Exactly!'', A voice yelled from the darkness. Everyone instantly knew it was Payback, but the voice echoed throughout the factory, no one knew where he was. ''Your all locked in, and for the night, your all mine. Now, since I have a gun with me, I could shoot you all now without any of you knowing where I am, but what fun would that be? So i'll take you out one at a time. let's start shall we? Alakazam, Psychic!'', Payback ordered. Everyone prepared for battle. Suddenly, James was covered in a blue light and was lifted into the air.

''Put me down!'', James yelled. ''Oh no!'', Jessie yelled. ''It's got Jimmy-boy!'', Meowth said. ''Right, now say goodbye!'', Payback yelled from the darkness. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Everyone then notticed James get shot in the back. Everyone gasped. ''Blast it, I missed! Oh well'', Payback said. James was then thrown against a wall. He no longer moved. ''That's one down, 8 more to go'', he continued. May then looked up and notticed a metal walkway close to the ceiling of the factory and saw a glimpse of Payback and a Alakazam. Payback was aparently holding what seemed to be a rifle.

''Look, it's him!'', May yelled. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and notticed Payback. May then reached for her Pokeball. ''Combusken, Fire Spin now!'', May ordered throwing her Pokeball. White light appeared from the Pokeball and in an instant, Combusken appeared and fired a Fire Spin at Payback. Payback and his Alakazam quickly jumped out of the way, but the attack hit his rifle. As he landed on the ground, he looked up to where the attack hit and then glared at the gang. ''Darn it, you hit my sniper rifle, now I have to do close range shots!'', Payback said. He then pulled out a pistol and pointed it towards Ash and the gang. May quickly called back Combusken.

''Run!'', Ash yelled. Everyone then ran towards a door leading to another room. ''What about James!?'', Jessie asked while running. ''We'll have to come back for him, I don't think Payback will do anything else to him'', Max said. They then reached the door. Ash quickly opened the door and everyone ran inside. Meowth, being the last one in, closed and locked the door behind him. ''Is everyone alright?'', Misty asked as they took a breath. Everyone nodded. Jessie and Meowth, however, gloomfully looked at the ground. ''Don't worry, we'll get James out of here and get him to a hospital in no time, he'll be fine'', Misty said trying to cheer them up. They smiled. ''OK, now we've got to get going, he already got James and...as much as I hate to say it...he might not be the only one, so let's move'', Ash said. Everyone nodded, stood up, and walked towards the other side of the room. Before Ash started walking, he grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her towards him. ''Misty, wait'', Ash said. Brock heard what Ash said and turned to nottice them, but felt that they should be left alone.

''Yes Ash...'', Misty said. She wasn't able to finish because as soon as she faced Ash, he kissed her passionetely. Misty was surprised, but soon returned it. They stood there for awhile, making their kiss more passionete. After a bit, Ash pulled away from her. ''Just wanted to share one last kiss with my love'', Ash said. ''Ash, what do you mean?'', Misty asked. ''Listen, when we get to the other side of the factory, I want you to take everyone and run. Payback's after me...so I'll stay'', Ash said. Misty became worried. ''Ash no, I can't let you...'', Misty said. She was interupted. ''Misty please...just do it. Leave the factory, get James if you can, and leave, get as far away from here as you can'', Ash pleaded. Misty started to have tears come down her face. ''I love you'', Ash finished. Misty waited for awhile, but replied. ''I love you too'', Misty whispered sadly. They then embraced in a hug.

Suddenly, the door knob from the door Meowth locked started to shake. Everyone turned to see it in fear. Ash and Misty then started to run to the others. And, as suddenly as it occured, it stopped. All was quiet for a few seconds until suddenly, the door exploded. Smoke fumed everywhere as everyone brcaed themselves. They then notticed Payback and his Alakazam where the door used to be. ''Knock, knock'', Payback said. Everyone looked in fear. ''OK Alakazam, have fun'', Payback said. His Alakazam nodded and stepped forward. Everyone looked to where they were heading, there was no way they could reach the door in time. Meowth then looked at Payback and his Alakazam and became angry. He then stepped forward.

''You's two are startin to bug me!'', Meowth said. He then brought forth his claws. ''Meowth! What are you doing!?'', Jessie asked. ''Buying you's some time'', Meowth said. He then ran towards Payback and his Alakazam, claws out. ''How's about I scratch you faces right off!?'', Meowth yelled running. Payback simply smirked. ''Heh, funny, Alakazam, Psybeam!'', Payback yelled. His Alakazam then fired a Psybeam towards Meowth, but he jumped over it. ''Fury Swipes!'', Meowth yelled. He then landed in front of Alakazam's face and scratched it many times in a row. Afterwards, he jumped in the air again and then scratched Payback's face. As Payback fell to the ground, Meowth landed in front of him.

''When it comes to strength, I'm no pro, but when's it come to speed, ain't no one's better'', Meowth said. Payback then slowly got on his knees and felt his face. He then faced Ash and the gang and revieled a scratch mark over his face. He faced Meowth angrily. ''Why you!'', Payback yelled. He then notticed a small metal pole on the ground, one that probably fell when the door exploded. He picked it up and ran to Meowth. ''Take this!'', he yelled. He then hit Meowth in the chin with the pole, causing him to fly straight up in the air. As he came down, Payback swung the pole into his side. This made Meowth fly into a pile of metal rods on the side of the room. ''Annoying pest!'', Payback said as he threw the metal pole to the ground. By this time, Ash and the gang were closer to the door. Jessie, May, and Drew stopped to watch in horror of what happened to Meowth. ''Meowth!'', Jessie yelled. ''Oh no!'', May yelled.

''We can't stop now, let's move!'', Drew said. He ushered Jessie and May to the door. Payback watched as they were getting away. ''Oh no you don't!'', Payback yelled. He then started to run towards the gang with intense speed, his Alakazam right behind him. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jessie had made it through the door, while May and Drew were pushing Max through. Drew then turned around and notticed Payback closer to them. He thought for a moment and then pushed May into Max and closer to the door. ''Drew, what are you doing!?'', May asked shocked. Drew looked back to her, and then faced Payback. ''Payback is too close, you guys go through, I'll stay and slow him down'', Drew said. May looked scared and uncertain.

''But Drew, you could...'', May said. ''I know what could happen, but I'm still staying to fight, now hurry up and get through that door!'', Drew said. He then pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. ''Go Roselia!'', Drew yelled. A white light appeared and when it disappeared, a living flower took it's place. Payback and Alakazam stopped running and faced Drew. ''Do you think that pathetic excuse for a flower can stop me!?'', Payback said. Drew smirked and pushed some hair away from his face, ( you know what I mean, he always does that! ). ''Of course it will'', Drew said. Payback became angry. ''May, get going, now!'', Drew said. She wasn't sure what to do at first, but she finally managed to get through the door with her brother. She then turned around to take one final glance. Drew was prepared for a battle. He then glanced back at May. ''Take care of yourself'', Drew said. May had tears come down her cheek as she shut the door and locked it. Her and Max then walked over to Ash and the others, who were in the center of the room they were in, most likely the largest one in the factory.

''Wow, this must be the main facility in here'', Ash said. As they looked around, Misty notticed a large hole in the ground towards the end of the room. ''What's that hole doing there?'', Misty asked pointing behind everyone. Ash turned around and notticed the large hole. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jessie soon ran up to the edge of the hole. ''Wow, that's deep!'', Ash said. ''I can't even see the bottom!'', Brock stated. ''So how deep do you think it is?'', Jessie asked. ''Deep enough to kill you if you fall in'', Brock answered. Everyone then turned around and notticed May and Max walking up to them, May looking on the ground in sadness. ''Guys, over here!'', Ash yelled. Everyone then notticed May's expression.Upon further expection, Ash also notticed that Drew was missing. ''Where's Drew?'', he asked. May started to silently cry. ''He stayed behind to slow down Payback...he's back there battling him'', Max said. Everyone then understood May's sadness. Misty walked over and hugged her, trying to make her feel better. May cried in her arms. ''Ergh! We have 2 people down and 1 in unknown status, how are we supposed to get everyone out of here alive!?'', Jessie asked worridly and in a panic.

''Payback won't stop until we're all down...unless you all get out of here now. I'm his main target, if you leave, he might stop after he gets me'', Ash said. Brock looked stunned just at the thought of him thinking that. ''Ash, are you crazy!? You know we're not leaving without you!'', Brock said. ''My mind is made up! I already told Misty to get all of you out of here before...'', Ash said. He couldn't finish because Suddenly the door May locked was kicked open. As it was, smoke filled the whole area, so no one could tell who kicked the door open. Everyone looked at the door in fear and antisipation. ''...Drew?...'', May said, hoping for a reply.

A figure then walked out of the smoke and gave everyone a thumbs up. ''Of coarse!'', the figure said. The smoke then cleared alittle, revieling Drew. May smiled. ''Drew!'', May yelled happily. She then ran towards Drew, max right behind her. As Drew smiled at the greeting, the smoke cleared behind him cleared, revieling another figure. May and Max stopped running. ''Drew, watch out! Behind you!'', May yelled in a panic. Drew was confused as first, but before he could turn around, the figure ran behind him. As soon as it did, a loud gun-shot was heard. Everyone froze in fear as Drew's face filled with pain. The smoke then cleared completely, revieling the figure to be Payback. ''You knocked out my Alakazam, now I have to kill everyone myself!'', Payback yelled. He then kicked the wounded Drew into a wall, blood everywhere. May ran to Drew.

''DREW!'', May yelled in fear. When she reached Drew's body, she knelt down beside him and helped him up. Drew's eyes opened and he smiled. ''Hello May...how you doing?'', Drew asked painfully through a smile. ''Drew, relax, your going to make it'', May said trying to be supportive. ''Im not stupid May...I'll be joining James and Meowth soon...I better not see you where I'm going'', Drew said. He then closed his eyes. May started to cry. ''Drew...Drew!'', May yelled. Meanwhile, Payback watched them together. ''Aww, isn't that cute, another couple...well then, let's give them a chance to be together forever...in the afterlife!'', Payback said. He then held up his pistol to May and fired. May quickly ducked, dodging the bullet, but the bullet hit a chain that was behind her. This caused the scaffle holding metal poles to fall towards them. May covered herself and Drew as the poles fell on top of them. When the poles stopped falling and the smoke cleared, May was found burried under the poles, unconscience.

''Well...not what I had in mind, but I'll take it!'', Payback said. He then started laughing. Max saw all of this and became angry. He then ran towards Payback, tears coming down his face. ''How dare you hurt my sister!'', Max yelled while running. Payback stopped laughing and watched him, smirking. ''Nice knowing you runt'', Payback said. He then lifted his pistol and fired. The shot flew through the air and hit Max in his side, going clean through his body. Max fell to the ground from the hit and landed right in front of Payback. He then reached down and grabbed Max by the front of his shirt. After he did so, he lifted Max over his head with one arm. ''Goodbye'', Payback said. He then threw Max to the side of the room, away from everyone. Max hit the ground and flipped in the process. he finally landed face down on the ground, not moving. ''Well now, let's see...5 down and 4 to go. I have 3 bullets left in this pistol, so the lucky survivor will be killed in a different way. Possibly by being pushed down that hole. It's about 100ft down to the bottom and who knows whats down there, pillows and mattresses, maybe jagged rocks or construction material. Anyway, time for another victom'', Payback said. He then raised his pistol and fired it. The bullet careemed through the room and hit Brock in the chest. He flew back and landed on the ground.

''BROCK!'', Ash and Misty yelled. Jessie knelt down beside Brock to see if he was OK. Payback then ran towards Ash, Misty, and Jessie. ''Oh no you don't! Grovyle go, Bullet Seed now!'', Ash yeleld throwing a Pokeball. Grovyle jumped out of the Pokeball and fired a Bullet Seed attack at Payback. The attack caused Payback to fall aways, ( about 10 ft or so ), from Ash and Misty. It also shot the gun, breaking it. ''So much for your gun, now you have 3 people to deal with'', Ash said. Payback stood up slowly. he then looked at the remains of his pistol. ''You just don't know when to quit do you!?'', Payback yelled. ''Nope, bit of a stubbern streak'', Ash said. ''Well then, let's fix that!'', Payback yelled. he then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He then threw it towards Ash. ''Ergh! Grovyle, return!'', Ash comanded holding out a Pokeball. A red light then engulfed Grovyle. The knife went through the red light and hit Ash in the shoulder. ''Ahh!'', Ash yelled. he then put away hi Pokeball and ulled out the knife. ''Ash!, are you OK?'', Misty asked worried. Ash looked at her and smiled. ''Yeah, I'm fine. I go through more pain with your mallet than this'', Ash said smiling. He then threw the knife to the side. ''Your out of tricks Payback!'', Ash yelled. Payback was at first angry, but then he started to laugh. It started slowly, but eventually he couldn't control himself. ''What's so funny!?'', Ash asked. Payback smiled.

''Your wrong...I have 1 trick left. Sure, it'll kill me...but it'll also kill YOU!'', Payback yelled. He then charged Ash. Before anyone could respond, Payback tackled Ash. The charge caused the both of them to fall in the hole. They both yelled as their bodies disappeared in the darkness. Misty ran to the side of the hole. ''ASH!'', Misty yelled. There was no reply. ''...Ash...no'', Misty said. She then started to cry. Jessie, who saw the whole thing, walked over to Misty. She knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her as she moaped over the loss of her one and only love. During this, the sun began to rise. The sunlight shown through all of the windows in the factory, showing all of the damage Payback caused. Misty then looked down the hole again, tears in her eyes. With the sun shining, she was able to see the bottom of the hole. What she saw both shocked and amazed her. She quickly whipped away her tears, in case she was seeing things and looked down the hole again...she wasn't seeing things! What she saw was Ash's body, and it was moving. The movement was slight and weak, but it proved it...Ash was alive!, ( I'll explain later ). ''Jessie look!'', Misty said. Jessie looked down the hole and saw the amazing sight. ''I don't believe it!'', Jessie said. ''He's alive! My Ash is alive!'', Misty yelled in happiness, hugging Jessie. ''I think he's unconscience now, but you might be right...now...we've got to check on everyone else'', Jessie said seriously. Misty became serious too. They then stood up and went to check on all of their friends to see of they were as lucky as Ash was.

OK, now that I am done with my second chapter, I will explain somethings. I don't like people dieing, so that will explain the, ''amazing miracle''. I'm sure I'll get at least one person who doesn't like the idea, well to bad! This is how I write! I'm having another story later with death in it, so wait! And people, I can't tell you enough, if your confused about the story, read ''Payback'', first!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


	3. Chapter 3

OK, here is my last chapter! I hope you like it, and just in time for TwinkeeTutus's birthday! Happy birthday!

-EVAN AAML

When Ash had finally woken up, he looked around where he was. He was in a white room filled with medical machines. He was on a bed starpped to a heart measuring device. His head, chest, and shoulder were wrapped in bandages. Beside him were flowers, cards, and candies, most of which were from Misty. Suddenly, the door opened and Misty walked in, carrying a food tray. ''...Misty?'', Ash said. Misty quickly looked at Ash. When she saw Ash's eyes looking back at her's, she dropped the food tray and dived on top of Ash. ''ASH!'', Misty yelled while hugging Misty. ''Ow, Misty, pain!'', Ash yelled. Misty quickly sat up and became embarrased at forgetting Ash's condition. ''Oh, sorry!'', Misty said. She then gently hugged Ash. ''I'm glad your alright'', Misty said sincerely. ''I'm glad your alright too...you are alright aren't you?'', Ash asked worried. Misty nodded. ''Yep, me and Jessie were the only people who got out without a scratch. Everyone else, like you, is in this hospital'', Misty said. Ash sighed. ''Great, so everyone lived'', Ash said. Misty nodded. ''Yeah, ( I'm going to make a list of what happened to who... )

James- lost a lot of blood

Meowth- concussion and a broken rib, along with some missing teeth, ( haha, he won't like that )

Drew- Lost alot of blood and broke a few fingers and his hand

May- a few scratches and a broken leg

Max- lost alot of blood, shooken up a bit

Brock- lost alot of blood and recieved a torn muscle from the gunshot

( now back to the story )'', Misty said. ''Wow, I hope the're feeling better, what about me?'', Ash asked. ''You got a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a nasty scar on your shoulder, you'll still be in bed for a week or so'', Misty said. Ash then remembered something and became serious. ''What about Payback?'', Ash asked. ''We don't know, and that's the mystery about it. When we and Jessie went down to get you, Payback's body was missing. We guessed you landed on top of him, which cushioned your fall'', Misty said. Ash thought for a moment. ''His Alakazam, he must have teleported like the last time'', Ash said, Misty nodded. ''Yeah, that's what we thought too'', Misty said. ''What about Pikachu and Togepi?'', Ash asked. ''They were shocked at the news of everyone and were disappointed that they couldn't help, but they got over it, the're here now with Brock'', Misty said. Ash then tried to sit up. ''Well I better go see them'', Ash said. Misty stopped him.

''Wait Ash, you can't leave the bed in your condition...besides...I haven't talked to you in a few days...I just want you...and me...alone, together'', Misty said. Ash smiled. ''OK Mist'', Ash said. Misty then lowered herself to Ash's level and got closer to him. They then both closer their eyes and kissed. They simply stayed there, enjoying the moment. Eventually, the kiss became more passionete. Ash then temporarily broke the kiss. ''You know, it might be easier if you lay next to me'', Ash said. Misty smiled and nodded. She then layed down next to Ash on the bed. Ash wrapped his arms around her and craddled her close to him. ''I love you'', Ash said. ''I love you too'', Misty replied lovingly, Ash smiled. ''I know!'', Ash replied smiling. Misty now smiled. ''Your lucky your cute...because if you were dense AND ugly, I don't know what I'd do with you'', Misty joked. ''Your lucky I'm hurt'', Ash threatened playfully. ''Oh spare me'', Misty said sarcastically. She then playfully punched Ash in the ribs. ''Ow!'', Ash said. Misty giggled. ''Wimp'', Misty replied. She then slowly kissed him. Ash quickly returned it. Just like before, the kiss continued. After a bit, Ash's tongue slipped through Misty's mouth, Misty replied by doing the same. Before the kiss could become more intense , ( I don't feel like changing the rating! ), the door opened and Brock slowly walked in with Pikachu and Togepi in his arms. He, like Ash, had bandages around his waist. He then notticed Ash and Misty.

''Wow! You don't talk for a few days and this happens! I am never leaving you two alone again!'', Brock said as Pikachu and Togepi jumped from his arms to greet Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty broke the kiss, ( they were still doing it ), and blushed emensfully.

Throughout the month, Ash, brock, May, Max, Drew, James, and Meowth got better in the hospital and were even able to leave their rooms. Everyone's parent's came to visit every so often, but usually it was just Misty and Jessie. After the month, everyone, ( rather they were 100 better or not ), were able to leave the hospital. ''It feels great to be outside again!'', Ash said stretching. Everyone agreed. Misty walked up to Ash. ''It's nice to see you out again'', Misty said. ''Yeah, and now that I'm out...!'', Ash said. He then grabbed Misty from behind and swung her around, ( in a circle, like a carasaul ). When he put her down, they faced each other and kissed passionetely. Meanwhile, everyone watched. ''Do they always have to do that?'', Drew asked anyone near him. May, who heard him, giggled. ''You know, they don't have to be the only ones'', May said giggling. ''What do you mean?'', Drew asked nervously. May giggled more. ''You'll see'', May said. She then wrapped her amrs around Drew's neck and smiled. ''Uh May, what...'', Drew said. Before he could finish, May kissed him. He was panic stricken, but soon enough returned it. Everyone else watched the two couples as they expressed their love for each other. They then all left together to continue their Pokemon journies. Things were certainly going to be different now.

There! I'm done! That's two stories in like, a week or so! It's a record! Now then, as usual, heer is my next storie's preview. Ash, Misty, and Tracy go to a island when they find out that their is a festival going on. Ash then learns of a perfect spot for ''that special someone'', this means Misty. This is where he plans on telling her his biggest secret. It's a one shot, but I like it. And as I had said earlier...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWINKEE TUTUS!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


End file.
